This invention relates to hand propelled carts having multiple detachable platforms for transporting multiple heavy loads to point of sale and other locations. Such carts are useful, for example, for supporting stacked beverage cartons and may be referred to as merchandising trucks. While convertible hand trucks of the character disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,785,669, 5,536,034, and 6,019,381, for example, are well known, they do not offer multiple detachable load bearing platforms. Such convertible hand trucks find utility in four-wheel as well as two-wheel configuration, but do not provide the versatility, or load carrying capacity, which characterizes the present merchandising truck.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide a merchandising truck which can, for example, carry loads of as much as 1,500 pounds on platforms or load beds which each are capable of supporting loads of as much as 750 pounds.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rugged, durable truck of the character mentioned which can be readily manufactured of lightweight materials such as aluminum.
Another object of the invention is to provide a merchandising truck which, while having the advantage of being readily demountable and foldable so that storage is convenient, has the required size and weight capacity.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a flatbed merchandising truck supported on a wheel system which is readily steerable when either pushed or pulled.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a lightweight portable truck that is readily transportable in compact demounted condition.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a very maneuverable cart of the type described which can be relatively economically manufactured and marketed.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent with reference to the accompanying drawings and the accompanying descriptive matter.